


Comme de Longs Echos qui de Loin se Confondent

by Eridani



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Blood Play, abus de thé fumé, blessure légère, kylo se démasque
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridani/pseuds/Eridani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pendant des mois, le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren a amené chaos et destruction sur le Finaliseur.<br/>Pendant des mois, le Général a essayé de l'en empêcher.<br/>Cette fois, Kylo Ren va trop loin.<br/>Pour l'arrêter, Hux a recours à des mesures drastiques. Son plan se retourne spectaculairement contre lui et aboutit à une issue que ni lui ni Ren n'attendaient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme de Longs Echos qui de Loin se Confondent

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit d'une traduction en français de ma fiction [ As Lingering Echoes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633367). 
> 
> Le titre vient d’un vers de [Correspondance ](http://fleursdumal.org/poem/103) by Charles Baudelaire.  
> Tous mes remerciements à [ jesuisbetejesuispatissiere ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere) pour avoir relu ma traduction! Et accessoirement, pour m'avoir inspirer pour traduire en français...

Comme à l’accoutumée, le Général Hux donnait une parfaite impression d’ordre. Peau de marbre, casque de cuivre, uniforme impeccable jusqu'aux bottes polies comme des miroirs; même son arme de service semblait plus parfaite que la norme. Son pas était un peu plus long que sa stature ne laisserait présager et il se murmurait que le Général l’allongeait délibérément, pour que ceux marchant à ses côtés soient toujours obligés de se précipiter. Ses yeux clairs fixaient droit devant lui mais chacun savait que rien ne lui échappait pour autant.

Mais son esprit était aussi agité que son apparence était calme. Il était à la fin d’une garde interminable, après de longs mois de travail acharné. Ses équipes d’ingénieurs réglaient les derniers détails avant de donner le feu vert pour la construction de l’arme absolue qui bientôt détruirait cette République ridicule, ainsi que la non moins ridicule et auto proclamée Résistance. A l’issue de la réunion avec ses ingénieurs, Hux avait espéré, fou qu’il était, pouvoir savourer une tasse de son thé favori, avant une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Mais dès que Hux avait vu l’expression du Lieutenant Mitaka qui l’attendait, il avait su que la malédiction géante que le Chef Suprême lui avait adjointe s’était une fois de plus déchaînée contre son vaisseau bien aimé.

Rétrospectivement, si Hux avait su que le commandement du  _ Finaliseur _ allait de paire avec un tel fléau, il y aurait peut être réfléchi à deux fois avant d’accepter…

Lorsque le Chef Suprême lui avait annoncé que le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren allait rejoindre le  _ Finaliseur _ et qu’ils devraient travailler de concert, Hux avait été à la fois flatté et ennuyé. Être considéré comme l'égal de l’élève du Chef Suprême était un immense honneur mais l'esprit cartésien de Hux avait un mépris profond pour ces guerriers pseudo magiciens et adeptes du combat au sabre qui avaient causés  la chute de l’Empire.

Le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren était arrivé à bord de la toute nouvelle navette de classe  _ Upsilon _ , dont la dégaine laissa Hux dubitatif. Elle lui évoquait ces grands oiseaux marins que l’on voit sur Naboo, dont le vol est glorieux mais que les ailes de géants empêchent de marcher.  _ Et bien _ , avait pensé Hux,  _ cette navette a une certaine allure en vol mais une fois posée elle ressemble plus au moule à gaufres des Hux qu’à autre chose _ ...

Lorsque Kylo Ren avait été en phase d'approche, Hux avait été informé qu'il pilotait seul la monstruosité. Il avait aussitôt rangé le chevalier dans la catégorie  “m'as-tu vu” -  _ quel imbécile, piloter seul une navette flambant neuve et prévue pour deux _ \- mais lui accorda quand même une circonstance atténuante. Après tout, peut être Ren avait-il voulu impressionner Hux, légendaire commandant du vaisseau amiral de la flotte du Premier Ordre? Peut-être avait-il voulu montrer qu'ils étaient également dangereux?

Une fois la rampe en place, Hux avait regardé s’avancer vers lui la figure imposante qui n’allait pas tarder à devenir son pire cauchemar. Robes : noires, gants : noirs, et le casque le plus laid qu’il eut été donné à Hux de voir. Encore plus laid même que celui des pilotes de TIE, que Hux haïrait jusqu’à son dernier souffle, autant qu’il avait haï les cours de pilotage à l’Académie. La tenue de Ren était complétée par un châle élimé dont Hux n’aurait pas voulu pour nettoyer le sol du hangar.

La créature - quel autre nom lui donner lorsqu’il était impossible de dire si elle était mâle ou femelle, humaine ou pas - était seulement quelques centimètres plus grande que Hux, et pourtant il fallut qu’elle s’arrête pile à la bonne distance pour le forcer à lever les yeux vers la poubelle déformée qu’elle portait sur la tête. Hux roula mentalement des yeux.  _ M’as-tu vu, aucun sens esthétique en matière de vaisseau comme de vêtements, un complexe de supériorité. Quoi d’autre? Fils à papa? _

“Bienvenue à bord du  _ Finaliseur _ , Lord Ren, je suis le Général Hux. Comme le Chef Suprême le souhaite, j’espère que…”

“Montrez-moi mes quartiers,” Kylo Ren l'interrompit d’une voix de basse déformée par le vocodeur, avant de de tourner les talons en direction de l'ascenseur. Un container lévitait derrière lui.

Hux n’était pas arrivé à ce poste en se laissant décontenancer par la grossièreté et les démonstrations de magie. Sans sourciller, il indiqua à l’un de ses officier de suivre le personnage. L’observant s’éloigner, Hux fut saisi d’un épouvantable pressentiment.

 

Et maintenant, quelques mois plus tard, Mitaka était effectivement venu demander l’aide de Hux pour arrêter Ren. D’ordinaire, il était informé des colères de Ren à leur issue. Hux avait réalisé que ses officiers estimaient plus sûr de ne pas intervenir lorsque Ren était d’humeur dévastatrice, et même encore plus sûr de n’en informer Hux que lorsque l’orage était passé, de peur que leur Général ne soit occis. Hux mettait le prix de sa personne très au dessus de celle d’un tableau de commandes, et ne doutait effectivement pas que, étant donné l’animosité de leur relation, le Chevalier sauterait sur la première occasion de se débarrasser de lui.

Cette fois-ci cependant, Ren s’attaquait au poste de contrôle central et, à en croire Mitaka, se rapprochait dangereusement des amortisseurs gravitationnels. Hux se sentit étrangement fier que ses officiers, face à un danger vital pour le  _ Finaliseur _ , préfèrent mettre la vie du Général en danger plutôt  l’intégrité du vaisseau.

En chemin vers le pont, Hux se demanda comment stopper Ren. Il avait déjà essayé de le sermonner, de faire appel à son sens du devoir, même de l’ignorer totalement. Rien ne semblait capable de pénétrer ce casque ridicule pour atteindre le cerveau de Ren. Hux commençait même à considérer en référer à Snoke, bien qu’il lui en coûte d’admettre à leur chef que lui, Hux, n’avait pas été capable de dompter le Chevalier. Seulement, les coûts de réparation commençaient à être un vrai problème et entre son orgueil et son vaisseau… La simple idée d’abaisser sa fierté et de perdre de la considération du Chef Suprême fit bouillir le sang de Hux. Il fallait qu’il trouve un moyen d’arrêter, une fois pour toutes, cette menace.

 

Hux arriva au pont, fulminant intérieurement, et fut accueilli par une puanteur de plastacier fondu, ainsi que par la lueur rouge sang de ce foutu sabre laser. Ren était effectivement sur le point de mettre en péril le vaisseau.

“REN”, hurla Hux à la silhouette noire qui ne s’arrêta pas pour autant de hacher menu le tableau de contrôle, envoyant des morceaux du vaisseau dans toutes les directions. Hux sentit une douleur aiguë au niveau de sa pommette. Ce fut pour lui le point de non retour, et il prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde. Au pire, il serait débarrassé du problème et il pourrait toujours dire à Snoke qu’entre la perte du Chevalier et celle de leur vaisseau amiral, cette dernière serait bien plus désastreuse pour le prestige du Premier Ordre. Au mieux, ça marcherait.

 

Hux ordonna à tout le monde de se coucher, dégaina son blaster, visa et fit feu.

 

****

Depuis la brume écarlate de sa colère, Kylo sentit l’énergie du tir de blaster et se tourna d’instinct pour le dévier de son sabre. Il leva les yeux, fou de rage, prêt à mettre en pièce le téméraire qui avait osé lui tirer dessus. Hux.

Hux se tenait au milieu du poste de commande, le torse tourné vers sa gauche, avec son grand manteau à ses pieds. Son bras droit pointait son blaster vers Kylo, le gauche reposait au creux de ses reins. Il se tenait droit, fier et défiant, avec un tel air de commandement que la rage de Kylo se calma. Son visage sculpté avait le masque serein que Kylo abhorrait.

Dans l’espace électrisé entre eux, l’animosité crépita de part et d’autre du pont et, l’espace d’une aveuglante seconde, Kylo revécut le moment où il avait débarqué de sa navette, pour tomber nez à nez avec Hux.  Il avait été frappé par la manière dont il portait sa particularité physique comme une putain de couronne, et enragé par la froideur qui caractérisait le personnage jusqu’au dernier recoin de son esprit.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, un filet de sang se lovait avec amour autour de la pommette droite de Hux.

Le carmin du sang de Hux sur sa peau de pêche, sur la seule chose douce chez lui, fut comme un coup de poing pour Kylo. Sa rage se transforma en une explosion d’émotions tourbillonnantes. Une satisfaction avide et mauvaise de voir la perfection de Hux ainsi blêmie. La réalisation saisissante que lui, Kylo Ren, en était la cause. Tous ces sentiments contradictoires s’unirent en un pur cristal de désir. Des flashes de Hux le laissant le vénérer se succédèrent dans l’esprit de Kylo, mais le besoin le plus irrépressible fut de prendre soin de lui et d’expier le mal qu’il avait fait à cette perfection de statue.

Ainsi se tenait Kylo Ren, dressé devant Hux, sa haine changée en ardeur par le pouvoir esthétique de son sang écarlate sur le marbre de sa peau.

 

Après une éternité, Hux rengaina son arme, tourna les talons et quitta le pont, laissant derrière lui un silence de mort et son grand manteau.

Kylo désactiva son sabre laser.

Allant ramasser le manteau, ce fut pour le trouver dans les bras de Mitaka. 

“Donnez-le moi,” ordonna Kylo.

“Non, je vais…” Mitaka eut l’audace de répondre. Kylo dut admettre que malgré son air de faon tremblotant, Mitaka avait un sacré cran de lui résister après ce qu’il venait de se passer. Le jeune Lieutenant était férocement protecteur envers son Général et, pour son courage et et sa loyauté, Kylo décida de ne pas le tuer. Il voulait le manteau cependant, aussi émit-il un grondement assez menaçant pour que Mitaka décide de ne pas risquer sa vie pour un vêtement.

Kylo quitta le pont, laissant derrière lui un panneau fumant et un équipage décontenancé.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous me trouverez sur [ mon Tumblr ](http://eridaniepsilon.tumblr.com/), ma boite est toujours ouverte!


End file.
